


Axe Love

by Rospberry



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 20:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10199477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospberry/pseuds/Rospberry
Summary: Allan has noticed Will takes very good care of his axe handle. (Allan/Will)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading old fics from the dusty innards of my computer. 
> 
> 'K, so I found an article online that said axe handles were soaked in boiled linseed oil and then covered in beeswax to keep the handles from getting dirty. We wouldn't want the handle to get dirty, would we? (A very dirty-minded little ficlet for gregoria44's birthday).

Barely lifting his head at the sound of approaching footsteps, Will Scarlett kept his eyes cast downwards, nimble fingers shimmering in oil lightly caressing the throat of the axe handle in his hands.

At his feet, a small wood fire was tickling the base of a metal pot, golden liquid bubbling inside.

"Fiddlin' with your axe again?" Allan asked as he thumped down on the log beside Will. He leaned forwards and peered into the pot, his nose wrinkling, before leaning back and nudging Will with his shoulder. "You'd better watch that, mate. You'll go blind."

Will sighed. "I'm boiling oil for the handle," he said. "I have to soak it."

"You what?"

Will gestured at the pot with the smooth handle. "I put this in there and then let it drip dry."

"You stick your swollen knob in oil?"

Will tried not to grin, looking away so he didn't meet Allan's crinkled eyes. "Since when did you become so knowledgeable about axe parts?"

"I know a lot of stuff, I do. There's things in 'ere," Allan tapped the side of his head with his finger, "that would surprise you."

"I doubt it." The fingers were massaging again, and Allan's eyes dropped to Will's hands.

"F'r instance, I know what you do with the axes when you think no one's about."

Will's eyes widened and he looked at Allan in horror. "You...?"

Allan lifted his eyes. "Came back early last week, didn't I, and saw you. And 'eard you: 'Allan,' you said."

"It's not what you think..."

It was Allan's turn to look embarrassed, a light flush on his cheeks as he stammered the words, "I bleedin' well hope it was, mate. I was...was sort of hopin' you'd show me how you use that 'andle."

Will stared, confusion turning to dark-eyed lust as he processed Allan's words. "Here? Now?"

Allan swallowed. "Yeah. If you want to?"

"Oh, yes, I very definitely want to."

*

Everyone was sitting around the campfire, Will studiously concentrating on his bowl of stew and ignoring him, when Allan eased himself down with an audible wince.

"What's wrong with you?"

Robin raised his eyebrows at Much's characteristic bluntness, and Djaq frowned.

"Not that it's any of your business," Allan said, as he accepted a bread roll from Little John. "But I've got a splinter in me arse."

Robin thumped Will's back as he choked on his stew.


End file.
